


Man Trap

by Augustus



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: The aftermath of "The Man Trap". Will make no sense at all without knowledge of the episode.





	

Afterwards, when it was all over and condolences had been sent to the families of the deceased, Kirk wondered whether things might have played out differently if he had acted in a different way. Should he have noticed the differences in the false McCoy? Could he have saved the creature's kind from extinction?

Questions were natural, but they didn't change the past. Excessive reflection could send a man insane. And if, momentarily, Kirk had seen the creature assume the shape of his First Officer... well, that was a memory best pushed aside. 

Some questions, after all, were better left unanswered.


End file.
